polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OptimusPrime33/My Perspective of this Wiki and the Biggest Problem I have with it
Apart from calling out Lemonballs �� and Investigating Minor Problems I find That are In Some way Damaging to this wiki, even this little Anti-Lemon Hunter has issues in this wiki, And you heard it and after reading some blogpost and comments I am also with Avery, Sniper, Belarusball1, Saxi, TGC, HerrSpiridus and Enjania on where this wiki is going, and I’m going from my least problem all the way down to my No.1 Problem and what my perspective of each problem I have: 1. Countryball’s using the same Flag and Template Just like what Sniper said in his Blog, It Lacks Originality and it just plain Boring and Very Dim to see the same template, and also it’s very uncreative Just to let’s just say Use The Australian Flag , and replace the Southern Cross with the Words Heard and McDonald Islands and Represent that as Heard and McDonald Islandsball and that is very boring to see, and also I feel like Character is also something too and when I mean by that I mean seeing the normal Polandball Stare Look and Changing The Eye Expression just gives it that little touch of Character, and as for flags I recommend going on google images or somewhere and find a flag that someone has made and use that to represent a Certain State or City and Whatnot, Instead of Using the same flag for One Nation. 2. More Events and Contest Again Sniper in his blog pinpointed this as a weakness to this wiki (Check Snipers and Averys Blog to read what they have to say about this), and I left a Comment there too saying I Agree, Like the only Contest we have here are the Polandball Wiki song Contest (Run by ChocoMingo) and the Mapping Competition (Run by Luki1223) and the only event we’ve had thus far was the Christmas Advent Calendar and Drawing Contest that was run by Collisions, But it would be nice to have a little more variety here like I don’t know like a Gaming Server or Maybe like My Comic Whispers idea which no one else parted in that all I’ve got here. 3. Not Knowing What Polandball Satire is This one I don’t have a lot to say about, but after reading TheGermanicCanadian’s Blog, I agree with him but in a different way, I cannot stand Users that Don’t Understand the Satirical Side of Polandball and Start Getting Political About it, Like LEGOCITY73 for an Example, Who didn’t understand that everything on this wiki is satire and went at Anyone who criticized the United States of America and the jokes behind it and Removed any comments (Execpt Choco’s) on his Message Wall about that, And he was warned and he paid the price, but enforcing the Message Wall and Wiki Chat Rules too me is a bit too harsh, and I think a better Solution for this is the old 3 Warnings and Your Blocked trick would work a lot better. 4. Moving Roleplay to the Threads Now this one is not a Problem, But more of a Solution but The Owner of this Wiki ChocoMingo said to me that, He Doesn’t Mind Role-play and I agree as well, but Sometimes when trying to explain something on there Message Wall it can get in the way of trying to respond to Someone when they do it, And To me the Message Wall is more of a Serious Place and to Chat, Send Images and Warn Someone when there not following the rules, for this I think that Role-Playing should be moved to the Forums (in the fun and games section), Consisting it’s not really something that should be done on the Message Wall. 5. Community Votes and Projects This one was Something Avery brought up in her Blog, and I think her idea is a great idea and i agree with it as well, It’s a bit too selfish that Community Projects and Votes are for Mods and Admins Only, while others aren’t allowed to come up with Projects for the Community or Having a Vote in Something, I think that All Users should have the Accessibility to Come Up with Projects and Be part of a Vote, Like don’t you think that Votes and Projects should Be more of a Community thing then just a Mod and Admin thing, further more still a good idea. 6. Userpage Protection This is more of Something I’ve come up with, I Know we have rules for this but, After When Sih made that alt and Vandalized My Userpage, then ILR disguised as Justin came and Re-Vandalized it the day after, and think that if a Users Userpage has been Vandalized more than once (let’s say three days in a row), then The Protection Lock should be put on for let’s say 2 or 3 weeks so that no one else can edited it, and on a side note that the user who owns the Userpage should be warned that there Userpage has been protected due to vandalism and they are to wait for 2 or 3 weeks until they can edit it again, To me Userpages should be treated like Countryball pages. 7. More Moderation Both TheGermanicCanadian and Avery in there retrospective Blogs, have Pinpointed this as a big issue now I do agree with them but my perspective of this is different to their’s + it’s not a big one I have, but Yes I do feel that Moderators and Administrators need to be more active, But I don’t feel like that Firing or Replacing the ones that are inactive Unnecessary, Consisting that they have ether Left or is Taking a Break from The Wiki, but as for the ones that are active, The remedy for this I’ve just came up with, is a schedule of Who dose what and at what time or day, Their shift starts (I Know this isn’t a job, I’m thinking of it more of a half-daily routine) and that’s that. 8. Punishment to Bad Mods and Admins I know I’ve already made a blogpost stating this but I think this should be something to take in consideration, now first off I like to say that Wiki Owners, Moderators and Administrators have the right to do things like Edit a Users Page when something on there is breaking the rules for example whenever they have permission or not to do so, But I feel like the rules are more targeted to Users than they are to Admins and Mods, and I feel like that there should be certain rules for Admins, Mods and Wiki Owners, Like For Example A Mod Vandalizes a Userpage, and he’s been caught, So what I was thinking for Admins and Moderators that, ether The Block’s Ratio for that rule be like (I’m using the no vandalising rule as an example) let’s say for a normal user who breaks the vandalism rule gets a 2 Week block and a Mod or Admin breaking that Rule the block ratio is extended 2x of the original block ratio making it 4 weeks, or if it’s something bad (Like Causing Drama or Abuse there Rights for Example), then that should Warrant them to ether get permanently blocked from the wiki or be revoked from there Adminstration and Moderation Rights. And that’s it 9. My Biggest Problem with the wiki This one is by far my biggest problem of this wiki and I’ve commented about this on HerrSpiridus’s and TheGermanicCanadian’s post and that is Dumb Users who don’t understand the rules very well and has been involved in drama and Getting a Get Out of Jail Free Card or should I say Get Out of Block Free Card, Now Warning them about the rules is not the problem I have, it’s the fact of after they where warned they later cause drama, The Biggest example I have is the Nieuwegeinball Drama, When everytime he broke one of the rules and gets called out for it Nieuwegeinball would lash out, and after he was warned about the rules he would stop, but He Lashed out so bad that it made Poor OhmyGAHHH go crazy and made him break a rule which got him blocked for a month, and Nieuwegeinball on the other hand revived nothing, and to me I don’t think that’s fair at all, I think that he should of been Punished or at least been blocked for a Month or Something for Creating drama obviously for the purpose of self glorification, and that’s why this one is my biggest problem, I think that this is how this should be remedied, First off the user is to be warned like always, then Strike One is Another Warning for not reading the rules properly, Strike Two warrants a block and future warning, And Strike 3 The user gets Permanently Blocked For Causing Drama and that’s how I think this one should be handled. So there’s my Problems With the wiki and how I think they should be handled, Please Post your Suggestions an Opinions In the Comments (and make sure to follow that rule that Choco added in the Comment Section) I want to hear your opinions, but yeah that’s it guy Till All Are One Everyone - OptimusPrime33 (Aka the Anti-Lemon Hunter ��) Category:Blog posts